Seventh Sister
Rika: narrating Takuya, being a gogglehead with his Dog, Doki, followed the directions and this other kid Kouji, and ended up with JP, Zoe, Mundi, Gabi, Fico, Otto, Anabella, and Tommy on a train to the Digital World. Tommy and Fico wanted to go home, but theu picked a really stupid way to do it. Takuya and Doki tried to rescue him, but things got a little out of control. Bokomon and Neemon were running away from Cerberumon, a Digimon trying to destroy something called a spirit. To cut a long story short, Takuya and Doki merged with the ancient spirit of Flame and Bravery, and turned into Agunimon and Dogmon. Not bad, for a gogglehead with his Dog! Takuya: Huh? Uh - What just happened to me? Zoe: Do you mean before or after you turned into a Digimon? Takuya: Me? A Digimon? Doki: What? Me as a Digimon? Bokomon: Yes, through the process of Digivolution. Takuya: Digi-what? It had to be something I pressed. starts pressing buttons on his D-Tector. Takuya: Oh? Come on, digivolution start! Operation! Turn me into a Digimon! Execute! Ophanimon (D-TECTOR): Fractal code rendered. All: Oh! Takuya: Oh boy, I think I broke it! Bokomon: I knew it, it's a fractal code! fractal code covers the area. All: Oh! Takuya: There's no way this is happening. Whoa! Did I do all that? on the Trailmon. Kouji: What is...hm. station. Bokomon: It's the dawn of regeneration. Pagumon: No more living in a train station! Trailmon will never go "Whoo, whoo" in my ear again! Bokomom: Nice going, my human friend. By the way, I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book, at your service. Neemon: And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants, also at your service you awesome human! Bokomon: On behalf of the Digital World, accept our thanks, o human who restores what has been lost! Takuya: Call me Takuya, and I still don't know why all this fractal code stuff is such a big deal anyway. Bokomon: What? You really don't know? Neemon: He doesn't know! J.P.: Why are we running? Zoe: I don't know. Gabi: Me too. Bokomon: Behold! opens the book. Before the evil Cherubimon came our world was a beautiful place. Neemon: Flowers, trees and butterflies! Bokomon: Neemon! I'm in the middle of something here! Neemon: Sorry! Bokomon: His power made many Digimon go wild and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything that was lost is with the fractal code. Takuya: And I made it happen! With this...little device! J.P.: Uh? Zoe: Wow! I wonder if I could do it too? Otto: What should we do, JP? J.P.: Hmm. I know... Tommy Hey, Tommy, Fico! Tommy: Uh! Fico: Yeah? and Zoe keep walking. J.P. and Tommy stop. Zpe: Our devices look the same! Takuya: Maybe girls aren't meant to be Digimon! Doki: Yeah, even you, girls. Zoe: Excuse you! Mundi: What you say, Doki?! J.P.: (to Tommy) Hey shorty, I have an idea. on Trailmon. TRAILMON: Hwaah! Hwaah! pulls up at the station. and Tommy, walking. J.P.: This place sucks. Sucks to a T. You with me, kid? Tommy: Yeeuh. Well. I guess so...Uh, but... Fico: But... J.P.: But? But what? Tommy: When Takuya turned into a Digimon, he looked killer cool, just like a superhero! Fico: Awesome! Otto: Guh. They weren't that great. Tommy: Well, I - I've always wanted to be a hero! J.P.: Kids? Take it from me. This hero stuff? It's way overrated, and I should know. It's entirely too much work, it's dangerous, not to mention annoying, there's always some sap yelling "Oh save me, save me!" Tommy: Mm, I guess... Fico: Me too. J.P.: Attaboy! Now, what say we find our way outta this dump. the station. Sci-Ryan: What destiny is that gogglehead and dog on about? Bertram T. Monkey: What ever it is, Sci-Ryan. I hope it's a good one. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. Sora? Any ideas? Sora: Crash Bandicoot: Ophanimon (D-TECTOR): Kouji Minamoto. Commence your search. Kouji: Search? For what? Ryan: What was it are we searching for? Ophanimon (D-TECTOR): The spirit. Kouji: How do you know my name? Hmm? Ophanimon (D-TECTOR): Find the spirit, and you will find the answers to all your questions. Kouji: Not good enough. I'm not some lapdog you can just order around, y'know...What is this spirit, anyway? I mean, how do I know where to look for it? ...Oh! spinning globe comes out of the D-Tector. Kouji: What's this? Huh? This gets weirder by the minute! Sci-Ryan: I think it's like the Friendship Games all over again. Trailmon: Hah! You said it! Fico, Otto and Tommy, walking in the station. J.P.: Yo, Tommy. Check this lil' guy out. Pagumon Hey, egg-shaped dude with ears! What's shakin'? Pagumon: Ah! Hnh? J.P.: Listen, this world o' yours isn't really our scene! Thing is, we don't know how to leave. So whaddaya say? Can you help us out? Otto: Pagumon: Buzz off! J.P.: I'll make it worth your while. Here. Hehe. How about a bar of premium chocolate? Aaahh!!! grabs the chocolate Alright eggface! Talk to me and you get the whole bar. Otto: So please, tell us. Pagumon: chewing Mmm. Ah mm Ahmmm...Hm. Take Angle the Trailmon at the station. He can take you two back where you came from. Tommy: Wow! For real? Pagumon: Now, fork it over! J.P.: Thanks, bud. Otto, Fico and Tommy run away. Pagumon: Mmm. It's delicious! I'll bet there's a lot more of that stuff! Tommy, Fico, Otto and J.P.: running *laugh* Kouji: There goes an accident waiting to happen. They really shouldn't be wandering alone in this place but...oh well, I'm not here to play babysitter. Sora: They left J.P.: Trailmon Hey there, you sleek motor transport you, feel like taking a ride to the real world? Tommy: Yeah? Please? Fico: Come on... Trailmon: Wha....at? Take a hike! Tommy: Huh... J.P.: How about a tasty down payment? And two more bars once you get there? takes the chocolate from his hand. Whoah! Trailmon: Mmm! Yummy! J.P., Tommy, Otto and Fico: Aah! Trailmon: I'm off ... zooms off in a cloud of smoke. Tommy: Wait! You're supposed t- coughs -to take us... Fico: And Animal... J.P.: With you. Pagumon: and laughing Mm! Tommy: Hm? J.P.: Ah! Pagumon 1: Hey, chocolate boy! We want more! Pagumon bounce. J.P.: No way! collaborate. Poyomon: Oh! run away. Tommy, Fico, Otto and J.P.: Whoa! AAAHH!! attack them. They run. J.P.: C'mon! Run! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan